


One directions bodyguard (Muslim)

by Lena_Rose



Series: One directions bodyguard (Muslim) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Other, famo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Rose/pseuds/Lena_Rose
Summary: to be one direction's new bodyguard and therapist helping them get through the nightmares of fame.Muslim girlStreet racer
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: One directions bodyguard (Muslim) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173305





	One directions bodyguard (Muslim)

Training, meeting Paul and Simon Cowell  
Zara POV

Beep... beep...beep  
5 am on the dot. I get up groaning that I'm home alone in a 3 story house plus a gym. I'm not usually a morning person but I like to wake up early life is too short to spend it sleeping.

I get up and into The bathroom, do what I need to, brush my teeth and do Wudhu, I get out and change into my prayer clothes. I do my prayer which I would usually do with my family but they are all out my parents are in France for business but my siblings tagged along I would have gone too. But I have a meeting here in London with Syco they want me as their bodyguard, I will be working with Paul Higgins, which i have heard a lot about, in a good way, so I'm not really worried about it, but it's half 5 and I'm getting dressed to go to the gym, its the last time I get to go to a professional training room, in a while so that's why I'm up so early.

I get up and change into some Nike joggers a Sweatshirt and the classic Nike hijab.

I take my air-pods phone and house keys plus my wallet and start jogging to the gym, I would usually just go to our basement but I need to practice my aim with guns and knives plus I need to get into the ring with another human and work on my taekwondo and karate that I haven't done in a while plus the boxing bags downstairs aren't any good.

I get their by breaths still calm and collected I didn't even break a sweat.

The only person who is here this early beside me would be my trainer that I have trained with since I was 3.

"Michael," I yelled into the empty gym, he was sent from MI6 to train me, I was officially crowned the youngest spy to enter MI6.

"Zara, I in the office." He yelled back at me, he was also the head of the gym.

I walked into the office, "when are your trainees coming I need to go into the ring today."

"Later, maybe in an hour or 2 until then warm up and maybe head down to the basement, check your locker, MI6 sent you a present." He smiled at me he is honestly like a 2nd father to me.

"Aww, thank you that's really sweet." MI6 was honestly the best thing that happened to me.

I went back into the main part of the gym and started warming up, running then doing the cycling type thing then I got out a mat and started doing some of the basic and complicated stuff by the time I had warmed up it was half 6 and the gym was a bit more populated, so I went into another room where the rings are they were mostly empty except 3 where Michael was sparring with some blonde haired dude.

I walked into the ring,  
"Zara," Michael grunted  
"Yeh?" I replied in the same tone  
"I found you someone for your boxing, but he isn't as good as the last one." He said  
The last one I was very angry and that rarely happens I was in the ring and he was making sexual comments about me and ended up in hospital with a broken nose and 3 broken ribs.

"K," I said waiting for him to introduce us.  
"Oh erm, this is Caleb your new boxing buddy, Caleb this is Zara same thing."  
I swear men are so lazy he couldn't even be bothered to finish the sentence  
"A girl, a Muslim girl, your putting a Muslim girl against a grown man." He smirked seeming proud of himself  
"I wouldn't say that if I were u." Michael warned him on my behalf  
My bitch face that I put on a lot of the time became very prominent as my lips turned into a devilish smirk and eyes changed colour this is something I can do my eyes are very rare they can change colour I have to focus and I'm the colour I want. They changed to black and his smile faltered as Michael stepped out of the ring.

Michael tried throwing a punch that I dodged and slid my leg under his making him loose his footing I nudged him a little and he fell onto his back I put my foot on his chest, "so Muslim girl, huh? Remember that." I nodded at him as I stepped out of the ring and Michael me a bro handshake hug thing. I smiled

We then headed down into the basement where only 3 people where in, me, Michael and Paul. I smiled at Paul and his eyes widened, who would expect to see a young Muslim girl walk into the basement where the most dangerous equipment was kept, from guns to knives to bombs.

"Are you ready to show Paul what to can do? " Michael said loud enough for only me to hear, I had seen Paul before he always had his bitch face on, it's signature that all body guards have, Paul was already working he has been cleared by MI6 to come here he works with the Police Michael gave me a blindfold and I saw Paul's eyes widen at my gun, it was a black with my entails engraved in it with scarlet red.

I put the blindfold on and loaded the gun, I heard the mannequins come up and I shot all 12 of the mannequins, I took my blindfold off to see that I had landed the bullets bullseye.

I pulled the blindfold back on as Paul handed me 5 knives heard knifes being thrown at me by the mannequins which I dodged and hit them back I got all of them him their heart stomach or kidney. I turned around and saw Paul and Michael clapping.

"Paul." I nodded known as a professional greeting between bodyguards  
"Zara," he returned the gesture "what I saw today will be reported to Simon," which is the person hiring me to work for them. He nodded as to say goodbye and I nodded back satisfied with the training and results that it brought.

"Michael it's 10 am on the dot and I have to pack and I have a meeting with Simon at 1." I said  
"Why do you always leave your packing till the last minute." He sighed  
"Well because I'm fast and can get it done quickly." I smiled my million dollar smile which rarely happens.

"Oh what will I do with you" he said

"So it's the last time we talk till 6 months." I sighed and he smiled sympathetically

"Well then see you in 6 months" he said as I went into my locker in the basement, there was a new credit card and 2 new knives with my entails and a new black gun.

I smiled and turned around to Michael who was grinning.

"Nah, man your the best." I said I hang out with a lot of boys have 6 brothers and 3 sisters so I'm the most tomboy-ish between my sisters and cousins so I always just hang with the boys, I didn't go to school I was too smart for the kids my age so I did online private school, my family understood and agreed to support me.

"It's your first time on the job, you gotta be prepared." His grin spreading wider.

"Oh I should really go."  
I grabbed my 2 guns my new knives and the rest of my stuff in a duffle bag.

"Bye Zizi," He said as I walked out  
"Byeeee" I waved and started jogging back home.

I got home at half 10 hopped into the shopper and came out dressed in all black dressed like this 

I got home at half 10 hopped into the shopper and came out dressed in all black dressed like this  
(with a black top instead of white and red)

I got my two Louise Vuitton bags and piled on my cloths accessories and things that I would need by 12:30 pm I was ready, i got into my white range rover that I got as a present for my birthday

I got my two Louise Vuitton bags and piled on my cloths accessories and things that I would need by 12:30 pm I was ready, i got into my white range rover that I got as a present for my birthday  
I got in and played some music through my phone's Bluetooth, till at exactly 12:58 pm I got in front of SYCO and parked the car. I didn't bother with the suitcases.

I went inside the lobby and went to the Secretary,  
I cleared my throat and she looked up at me,  
"I have a meeting with Simon at 1." I said my confidence doing amazing  
"Yes, follow through, top floor last door." She smiled  
"Thank you"  
And I left towards the elevator.


End file.
